A kiss, a twist and a near miss Part 1
by AnonymousTeenStories
Summary: Its based around the 6th book/movie. I have added an original charracter. I didn't want to make it too long so this is only part 1. It's my first story, so reviews would be awesome. Do you think I should carry on with it? I don't mind if you reviews insualt me, I just need feedback on the story. : I'm rating it M because I do say the F word like... *Brings out fingers* 4 times.


When the floating candles above their head danced, it lit up the massive hall they sat in. The 4 tables each representing a different couloured house. Goldern plates and cups sat there untouched. The great Albus Dumbledore was standing quietly at his golden eagle statue, podium ready to speak. Hufflepuff was louder than the rest of the houses, though you could hear Slytharin catching up.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat chatting away about what Draco was going to do this year. 6 years and that kid never gives up on trying to torment Harry.

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Everyone's voices died down and it left Dumbledore satisfied.  
"Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts. I expect that everyone has placed their luggage in their rightful place? Remember, the new passwords for the dormitories will be needed to obtain from your house captains."

He started to speak in a rather lower, serious tone than usual.

"Furthermore last year was a rather bad year-"  
Harry looked at his listening friends and remembered everything that happened last year. From Dolores Umbridge arriving, to The Dumbledore army, Sirius Black dying and the huge fight Voldermort and he had.  
"-and I expect that you shall all be outstanding students this year" He peered over his half-moon shaped glasses and smiled.  
"On another note, we have had students graduate from here every year. As old ones leave, new ones shall come. So as a great honour, we must do our annual hat sorting" on this sentence a long line of new, ready to learn students lead by Mrs McGonagall came barging through that big, wooden, heavy door. Multiple groans and "Here we go again" came from the unsteady crowd of faces that sat awaiting their dinner.

After what seemed like child number 100, they were up to the last person. It was a girl with brown straight hair, green-blue eyes and lips to match her rosy cheeks. She looked way older than all the kids there. She looked about the same age as Harry. Everyone was confused; they noticed she was older then rest of the newbies.

"Samantha Ellena, you're up" Mrs McGonagall said smiling. The girl walked up the stairs to the top of the stage. There she sat on a three legged stool, where a dirty looking witch's hat was placed on top of her head. Everyone stared in dead silence, not even a cough was made.  
"Well hello Samantha" said the slow taking hat as he came to life. "You are different; your head is different, similar to one, but still not like the others. This should be your sixth year of learning the craft of magic, am I correct?" She nodded.  
"Oh, a head full of secrets have we got here. Hmmm, yes. Where should I put you then? Hmm? You can't go in Hufflepuff or in Ravenclaw it just won't do. Slytherin or Griffindor… I'm going to say" he paused "GRIFFINDOR!" He yelled so that everyone could hear him. The Griffindor table shot up with claps and cheers. She took the hat off her head and gave it to Mrs McGonagall. Dumbldore smiled at her and she beamed back. As she walked towards the Griffindor table she stared at Slytherin. They all seemed to be staring at her and she noticed a boy her age joining in on it. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes and dressed a bit classier than the rest of his table. As each other's eyes met they both smiled slightly.

Finally dinner came with the magic words that Dumbldore always said. Everyone got their plates full of food and chatted away. Hermione let Samantha sit next to her on the table. Harry sat there with Ron wide eyed staring at the pair of girls who were talking about the library.

"Oh no, not another Hermione!" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry laughed.  
"At least she has someone to talk to about that stuff other than us" Harry said still laughing slightly.  
"Ah, true. But if they both start telling me about the latest book on trees, I swear my head will explode" Ron said as he gestured it.  
"So what are your thoughts on the school so far?" Hermione said.  
"Oh yeah, I'm loving it here. Everyone seems super nice" Samantha exclaimed.  
"Good, good. So Samantha-"  
"You can call me Sam if you want"  
"-okay Sam, what school did you go to before here?" Hermione asked than took a sip out of her cup.  
"Well I've never really been to a school before. I've always been home schooled. My dad, he is pretty smart and knows his stuff. Everything I know is because of him. The only reason I'm coming to school is because he wants me further educated and all that" She smiled.

3 months had pasted and Harry, Ron and Hermione grew closer to Sam. The 4 of them were walking down the corridor engaged in a conversation. She looked down as they walked down the long crowded hall way. She suddenly came to a halt as she had walked into someone.

"Sorry" she said quickly.  
"Watch where your-" the voice said then suddenly stopped once Sam lifted her head to look at the person.

It was the blonde head boy again.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't-" she exclaimed.  
"whatever" He snarled "Your Ellena wasn't it?"  
"Yes. Samantha Ellena" she nodded.  
"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"  
"It's nice to meet you. I always see you in my classes but I've never really spoken to you" She said smiling back.  
"Yeah, well you're a Griffindor and I'm in Slytherin" he snarled at the thought of a Griffindor even talking to him.

He gave one dirtier look at the three behind Sam and walked away.  
The bell went and they walked to their class. As they finally got to 'Defence against the Dark Arts' class they saw that Draco was already there with his group of goons. Class started and it went on with the usual boring talk that Professor Snape gave. Half way through the lesson he spoke in his slow toned deep voice

"You have an assessment. You must pair up and write a 2000 word essay and perform the potion on pages 55 to 60"

Everyone started groaning and yelling out who they were going to be pairing up with.

"Enough!" Snape yelled. "I have a cauldron full of your names and whoever I pair up, will be that. There is no changing".

At the end of the fuss, Harry ended with Neville Longbottom, Hermione with Lavender Brown (which who she despised. Ron had been going out with her for some time), Ron with Seamus Finnigan and Sam was paired up with Draco. There were some groans and some yes's after the end result.

"Now, you have 1 month to finish it all. If it is late, you get an instant zero." Snape snapped.

2 weeks past and Draco and Sam sat alone in a classroom together. The teacher let them in the classroom because she trusted Sam to lock up after they were done. Draco realised it was a bad choice to be partnered with Sam. They simply fought all the time, yelled and just complained to one another about each other's mistakes. They sat there reading the giant text book they found in the library on the subject. They were half way through their essay.

"Fucking hell. This is pissing me off, how many books do we have to read about this crap" Yelled Draco.  
"I don't know but its driving me crazy" Sam replied still reading the giant book.  
"You're driving me crazy" Draco snapped at her.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped back as she finally lifted her head.  
"Your acting all sweet and innocent and it pisses me off!" he yelled  
"Excuse me, at least I don't act like a total tool who always seems to a have a fucking bug up his ass" She reacted.  
"Tool? I'm not a tool! You're the one who seems to be uptight. You, you complain about everything I'm doing wrong!" he protested.  
"I don't complain!"  
"Oh! Yes you do! You do nothing else"

They both stood up giving each other death stares. She backed away from him.  
"I can't stand you; all you ever do is yell at me and give me one of you fucked up snarling faces! You are the most self-centred fuck I have ever met!"

He smiled and grabbed her wrists, pushing her against the wall that was behind her. He started kissing her lips slowly while his hands let go of her wrists and slide down her warm body. She closed her eyes and placed her hands in his scruffy blonde hair and on his loosened tie. She felt her heat pounding as he started kissing her tender neck and rubbed the top of her thighs. As she undid his white button up top he went back to kissing her soft red lips. When his shirt came off she gently kissed his neck lowering down to his chest. They turned so now he was up against the wall. He smiled and started undoing her shirt once she continued kissing back to his neck. Soon enough her shirt was off and she was only in her checked skirt and black bra.

"Are you ready?" he said during the breaks every time they kissed.  
She stopped kissing and smiled "I guess, ready then I'll ever be".  
She grabbed the only piece of material above his waist; his tie, smiled at him and led him to a clear desk.

After what seemed like 20 minutes they finished on the floor breathing heavily. She lay on her back and he got off her and did the same.

"Wow" Draco said breathing in and out loudly.  
"That was so amazing and weird at the same time" She said laughing.  
"I know right" he laughed back "did I hurt you?"  
"Only a little at the start, but it got better" she said straight up.  
"I popped your cherry" he said giving the cheesiest grin.

She laughed and slapped his bare skinned arm.

"Ow!" he laughed back.

They both turned to face each other and smiled. Their eyes locked on one another. The moved closer, closed their eyes and slowly started kissing. His hand placed on her hot check and her hand on his. The moment was perfect.

"You know we can't do this again" she said as she pulled away and opened her eyes.  
"Why? I won't to be with you" he protested doing the same.  
"I want to be with you too but Draco you know why" She replied.  
"Yeah, I know. But he won't mind, he likes me, he chose and trusted me for the mission"  
"True, but I don't know if he will approve of us" she said worried.  
"He will! How long have we known each other?" He then asked.  
"Nearly 6 years" she replied.  
"Exactly, Trust me he will approve" He said smiling and gave her one quick kiss on the lips.

She smiled back.

"I love you" he said meaningfully.

She felt her heart jump. But it was a good feeling, she knew it was right.

"I love you too" she replied dazing into his beautiful blue eyes.

She fazed out of her transformation "It just sucks that my dad is Lord Voldermort" she said as they got up to fetch the clothing they took off earlier .

To be continued… ;)


End file.
